Good influence
by ShadowsAngel1
Summary: station square high is not an ordinary school. it students are angels, vampires, werewolves/werehog and much more. When the school becomes to bad can amy and her group of friends be a good influence? or will finding love stop their main objective? find out R&R. First chapter has been re updated. ACCEPTING OC'S
1. Prologue

Prologue

ShadowsAngel1: okay this is my new story and well it is going to be about amy, but the second main character is rouge. in this story Station Square High is not your normal everyday high school. no. this one is a high school with angels, vampires, demons, ghosts, werewolves ,you name it. And well you get the rest im not spoiling it read it yourself to find out okayyy!

LOL they are all the same age anyways AGES:  
Boys

Sonic: 16

Knuckles: 16

Tails:15

Silver:16

Shadow:16

Scrouge:16

Girls

Amy:15

Cream:14

Rouge: 15

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 15 -

* * *

Prologue

AMY'S POV

Normal start to a normal day. I dont think so. It is never a normal day when you go to Station square high. That school has the most weirdest students going. Im talking about vampires, werewolf's fairies, ghosts, nymphs, demons and then there is my group. Angels. it sounds like im crazy but thats not what my parents said when they shipped me off to this school. And it is not fun either. we all have to stay in dormatries. It is so boring. Most of the boys are either demons, werewolves or vampires. And most of the girls are fairies, nymphs or angels. But then there are the angels who are dark, but the angels like me are stronger than those. We normally dont mix together, we all stay in our own group, but not mine. We are the group that doesn't always play by the rules and do what we are told.

Our group consist of me, rouge, cream, blaze and cosmo. Rouge is a vampire bat, cream is a fairy, blaze is nymph and can bend the element of fire, cosmo is a plant fairy (rare kind), and then there is me the fallen angel. I am neither a dark angel or a normal angel, i am more powerful then them, i influence the good side of people instead of the bad. Then there is the group of boys. They think they rule the school because they are so 'bad'. There is sonic a werewolf/werehog, shadow a vampire, knuckles another vampire, tails a ghost, silver a demon, and scrouge a devil ( instantly thinks of the film hellboy for some random reason).

They're group is nothing but trouble and sometimes the mess they leave behind gets cleaned up by us. Rouge seems to have the hots for knuckles though, but he barely ever notices her even after all the outfits she puts on to make her stand out more. i tell her that she doesn't need to look pretty to have a boy love her but what boys should like is a nice, sweet, kind person. But no that doesn't work when they are bad. We are opposites to them, they are boys we are girls, they are bad were good, but hey when does the saying 'opposites attract' come in. My group has fell head over heels for the boys in sonic's. Rouge likes knuckles, blaze likes silver and both cream and cosmo likes tails. Me i don't know if i can love anyone and if i did i probably wouldn't admit it myself. But hey some of them are pretty fit. Anyway i am amy, amy rose. I am a pink hedgehog with long waist lenght hair. Since i am a fallen angel i can make my wings hidden if i want to , but i do all the time. My friend rouge is a sexy white bat with just under the shoulder lenght hair. Blaze is a purple cat who always has her hair in a ponytail on top of her head in a stylish fashion. Cream is a cream rabbit with long ears and a little side fringe. Cosmo has short shoulder length hair with two bobs on each side.

Then there is sonics group. Sonic is a blue hedgehog with three spines pointing down and has a ligh muzzle. Shadow is a black hedgehog with red stripes and piercing red eyes and has one spine facing down and the others facing up. Knuckles is a red echinda with violet eyes and dreadlocks. tails is a two tailed orange/yellow fox with blue eyes. silver is a white/silver hedgehog with yellow eyes and at the front has three spines sticking up on his forehead and the rest normal pointing back. scrouge is a green hedgehog that has spines just like sonics, blue eyes and three matching scars on his chest. so basically the boys looked fine. little did i know was that these boys were going to change our lives...

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: okay so this is an introduction pretty boring. but the proper chapters will begin shortly so yeah okay read and review so i can know what you think, so hope you think it is something , like boring or you like it, i dont know just review thanks! dont own sonic the hedgehog, that is sega's job! I am currently accepting some OC's boy or girls.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1: waking up

ShadowsAngel1: okay i have officialy fixed the prologe because it was a mess. Since in some of your reviews you posted some OC's i decided to use them since it is about high school and high school has more than like 11 students so i am accepting OC's. note i say both hair and quills XD.  
The first OC is called Midnight and belongs to Amy roxs1  
Thank you for letting me use them.  
AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 16

Knuckles: 16

Tails:15

Silver:16

Shadow:16

Scrouge:16

Girls

Amy:15

Cream:14

Rouge: 15

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 15 -

* * *

AMY'S POV

I awoke to an annoying beeping noise, my alarm clock. Picking it up i then throw it on my floor so it will shut off, which it successfully accomplished. Today was the day my parents would ship me off to Station Square High or SSH for short. I dread going there. Why couldn't they send me to a normal school. But no, just because i am unnatural, i have to go to a school for the abnormal. You see we are not normal. Neither are my friends, but that is probably the reason we get along. I remember when i tried to befriend a normal kid five years ago, of course it didn't turn out well. And that is how i met Rouge.

I was bought out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door. Opening my door behind it reveals a pink hedgehog taller than me but instead her eyes were a chocolate brown and her hair was cut into a bob whereas mine is long and let down. This is my mother, Elizabeth Rose, though i just call her mom or liz. She is also one of the unnatural and used to go to SSH. My mother is a normal angel, and married a demon. My dad popped his head round the corner. He is a red hedgehog with green eyes, his quills fold upwards and he has small bangs. My father is called James Rose.  
" ready for your first day?" my mom asked smiling.

" uh not yet i need to get dressed first" i point out the fact that im still wearing my pyjamas. They sweat-drop before leaving my room. I sigh and get into the shower. This is going to be a long day, i thought.

ROUGE'S POV

My alarm buzzed making my eyes crack open, with my fast reflexes i quickly turned it off hoping no one would hear me getting up. My question was answered when my mom knocked opened the door after using her 'secret' knock. She layed my breakfast on my bed and quickly rushed out of my room so i could get ready. After having a quick shower and drying my hair i curl the ends. Finishing my hair i move onto my make up. I put on light blush, blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, to finish it off i put on lip gloss to make my lips shine. Our school doesn't really have a uniform policy, well it did but students just chose to wear their own clothes, so the school stopped the uniform. I put on a red mini-skirt and a white blouse and left the two buttons closets to the top undone. Smiling at my reflection i picked up my breakfast tray. Sitting down at my desk i ate the contents on the plate.

" enjoy your breakfast?" my mom asked me. I nod and hand her the plate.  
" yeah it was good, i should be leaving now anyway, see you later" I say walking out the door.

BLAZE'S POV

I had already got dressed and all of the normal wake up call stuff, so now i was waiting for the bus to arrive. Me i am more of an early bird. I wait for a while and not long after cream, cosmo and rouge arrive. Amy still has a good few minutes to get here before the school bus arrives.  
" hey how are you so far?" i ask

" well i didn't want to get up but i forgot that i set my alarm" rouge answers sitting down.  
"im feeling great blaze, how about you cosmo?" cream asked her smile beaming.  
" yeah im good" cosmo answers also smiling. We noticed the bus had arrived and as if amy could tell it had came she ran round the corner.  
" WAIT FOR ME!" amy yelled. I sweat drop at her tendency to be late. Considering she can run pretty fast, said pink hedgehog is mostly late for things. We all got on the bus and sat down. I sat next to rouge while cream and cosmo sat side by side. This left amy to sit next to a hot pink hedgehog who has curly hair that went past her butt, and also had dark green eyes. I noticed thay sat down and talked for a while.

AMY'S POV

" hey im amy who are you?" i ask

" im midnight, nice to meet you" midnight answers. I sit down next to her and we chat for a while.  
" you should sit next to us for lunch" i suggest.  
" perhaps, maybe i will if i can find you" midnight replies. The bus stops and we end up at school. Getting off i regroup with rouge, blaze, cream and cosmo, but i also call midnight over to talk with us.  
" hey guys this is midnight, she is a werewolf" i introduce midnight into our group.  
" cool nice to meet you midnight, im rouge the bat, a vampire" rouge says.  
" i am blaze the cat, i am a nymph and can bend the element of fire" blaze waves.  
" nice to meat you midnight, im cream the rabbit, a fairy" cream cheerfully greets her.  
" im cosmo, a plant fairy" cosmo says linking arms with cream. They both smile at her. We were about to continue but noticed outside had become silent, like if you dropped a pin you could hear it. We all turned around to see them. It was sonic, shadow, silver, scrouge, knuckles and tails. They were all walking to the main entrance to the school. Everyone but us made a pathway for them, meanwhile they walked down said pathway with an attempted act to look like a boss with swag. I rolled my eyes at them, while cream and cosmo silently fawned over tails. As soon as they were inside the building everyone began to whisper about how hot and fit they are. We instead ignored this and walked in the building to find our timetable and form. This is definetly going to be a long day, i thought again.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: so it took a while to update and i finished redoing the mistakes in the prologue so yeah, i will update again shortly. i am also accepting OC's. **Midnight belongs to Amy roxs1. **im out peace


	3. Chapter 2

ShadowsAngel1: Honestly i am super sorry for such a slow update. I have been mostly focused on my other story 'Everyone wants Amy' and balancing both of them out with school and homework and its just so much. I cant promise that the next chapter will be up very soon but i will try my best. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who let me use your OC's. I dont own sonic the hedgehog or the following OC's:  
Alicia the wolf belongs to alicaithewolf45

Icee the hedgehog belongs to rehannon314

Night the hedgehog belongs to Night the hedgehog1998

Midnight the hedgehog belongs to Amy roxs1

Chloe Jade belongs to my cousin

Stefan Lees belongs to my cousin

* im not going to put up the ages from here on out through the story because it just takes up more of this space :)*

* * *

AMY'S POV

after the short display the boys put on almost everyone was whispering about it. Everyone around had now spread back out over the playground. While people were talking I had been able to gather with Rouge, Blaze, Cosmo and Cream, Midnight decided to head to the assembly room early. We were about to head to the assembly room ourselves until I noticed someone bumped into Cream knocking her on the floor. I looked to see a squirrel, a fox and two hedgehogs, one girl and the other a boy.

" watch where you are going bitch" The girl hedgehog shouts. With that said everyone turned to our direction.

" Do you mind you knocked over my friend here!" Rouge countered.

" Well she shouldn't of been in our way" the squirrel adds. While Blaze was trying to hold Rouge back I glared at all of them while Cosmo helped Cream up.

" Who do you think you are?" I ask.

" None of your business!" The fox shouts.

" No, tell us I'm curious of whose ass I'm kicking" Rouge insists, cracking her knuckles at the same time. By now there was a circle surrounding us blocking any possible escape.

" As if you could beat us up. But you may as well know the names of the people who beat you up. I am Fiona Fox" the fox now named Fiona ,says amused.

" My name is Sally Acorn, I am a princess" the squirrel announces, holding her head high in the air. 'What a snob' I thought.

" My names Chloe Jade, this is my boyfriend Stefan Lees" The hot pink hedgehog with blue eyes adds, also hinting to stay away from her boyfriend. I roll my eyes at her behaviour.

" yeah well nice to meet you, but we got to get going" Cosmo says in the nicest way possible.

" uh your not going anywhere until we kick your asses" Fiona says while reaching out to grab the collar of her shirt. Blaze threw a fire ball near her hand, burning it ever so slightly making it retreat in shock. It is now that I noticed Chloe's and Stefan's eyes glowing and realised they were vampires. Rouge's eyes also started to glow, she was advancing near them with her fists clenched. Blaze clenched her fist and they set alight. Cosmo and Cream not being ones to fight backed away. When I got my hammer I simply moved my wrist in one swift movement smashing Sally into the wall. Rouge continued to attack Chloe while Blaze was making sure Stefan wouldn't attack Rouge while she was busy. Since Sally was having trouble recovering from the blow I sent with my hammer I then moved onto Fiona who was looking pretty confident. I could tell she was excepting me to use my hammer to attack her so I used my angel powers. I threw my hands in the air and summoned my halo, with it I launched it at her stomach where it successfully knocked the wind out of her then returned to me. Fiona fell to the floor trying to catch her breath.

"Chloe babe lets go, there not worth it" Stefan attempts to convince her. Luckily she turned around on her heel joining Sally and Fiona. Once they were all together she clinged to Stefan's arm and walked away.

BLAZE'S POV

After the show we had just put on people were still staring at us.

" Don't you have anything to do?!" I shout. The crowd that surrounded us scattered away and we were left alone.

" should we go to the assembly hall now?" Cream asked. We all muttered a yes in reply and left for the assembly. Walking through the halls people stared at us as we walked. A first I was alright but it was uncomfortable after awhile. Without hesitation I grabbed onto Cream's hand, who then reached for Cosmo's, who held onto Rouge's, who finally grabbed Amy's hand. After figuring that we were all holding onto each other I ran through the hallway to the assembly room leaving a trail of fire behind me.

" gosh sometimes people are just so annoying" I sigh. We were outside the assembly hall until I noticed we were late.

" you do know we are late right?" I ask them. When they heard this I saw their expressions change, Cosmo and Cream looked worried, Rouge looked bored while Amy on the other hand waved me off.

" I'm always late anyways so they won't really bother me, so we could just sneak Cream and Cosmo in so they don't get detentions" Amy suggests. The hallway was pretty empty and deserted.

" so you say we just walk in" Rouge sums up, making Amy nod in agreement. I pushed the double doors open and everyone's attention turned to us.

" great plan" Rouge mutters.

" Hey we could have ditched the assembly but I thought it was important so you know too bad" Amy retorts. Cream and Cosmo move behind us as we slowly make our way to the back where Midnight waved to us.

"Why are you so late?" Midnight asks with her eyebrows raised.  
" well about that, we got into a fight with these total snobs" I say annoyed.

" oh well while you were gone I made another friend, I said she could join us for lunch, if you don't mind that is?" Midnight asks with puppy dog eyes.

" sure why not" Rouge agreed and looked to us, after that we nodded.

" This is Alicia the wolf, I met her after I left to get to the assembly hall" Midnight explains. We turned our attention to a beautiful female brown wolf with blond shoulder length hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over it, she also wore a red and black pleated skirt. Her boots were black and they had red belts on them just like her gloves. I looked back up to see a pair of white wings that looked like they were sparkling. Cream, in her kind nature, was the first to greet her.

"It's very nice to meet you Alicia, my name is Cream. This is Cosmo, that's Amy and Rouge, and here is Blaze." Cream says introducing us all one by one.

" nice to meet you all, as you already know I'm Alicia" Alicia smiles.

CREAMS'S POV

I continued to smile, happy that we had made another friend, but as I turned around I bumped into someone, for the second time today. I heard the other person also fall to the floor with a thud. When I opened my eyes I saw a female hedgehog. She was an ice blue colour and had violet eyes. Her quills were straight but curled upwards at the bottom, and she had three bangs. She wore a dark blue mini dress that had a white strip going down them, and matching boots. Her accessories consisted of a dark blue headband, two gold rings on her wrist and an silver angel shaped necklace draped on her neck.

" oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I'm so clumsy today, my names Cream by the way." I apologise. The hedgehog gets up first and stretches her hand out for me to take, which I gladly accept.

" it's alright, you didn't do it on purpose, I'm Icee." Icee says shaking my hand. Cosmo comes up by my side.

" hey would you like to sit with us at lunch" Cosmo asks. In reply to Cosmo's question Icee nods smiling. We turn our attention back to the assembly, but still not listening to them. I turn to Amy.

" Amy do you know what they are saying?" I ask curious.

" teachers are going on about how last years behaviour was 'apauling' and how 'some' students, not saying who, need to act their age" Amy replies.

" I know someone else who needs to work on their behaviour as well" blaze adds.

" hey what is that supposed to mean?!" Amy shout/ whispers.

" we'll your not a complete angel are you" Rouge jokes. Amy sarcastically laughs at Rouge's. statement.

" funny angel joke there, but yeah I know I'm not exactly the best at behaviour, but at least I pay attention in class, most of the time" Amy explains.

" really, you don't pay attention in class?" Midnight asks, making Amy laugh nervously.

" she pays attention most of the time, but she isn't as bad as the rebel boys over there who barely ever pay any attention in class" Rouge sides with Amy.

" you only know that they don't know attention because your staring at knuckles half of the lesson" Blaze mocks making a slight blush appear on the Albino bat's face. Rouge curses under her breath then goes quiet.

"Let's go get our timetables then shall we" Cosmo suggest linking arms with me while walking to one of the many desks at the front of the now almost empty hall. Turns out we were busy talking while everyone was getting there timetables and heading for the first lesson. When we got there the teachers sitting at the desk asked for our names then handed us a sheet of paper and a small planner for homework to be written down. Me and Cosmo met back up with the group to compare our lessons.

" Great, I have the same math teacher as last year" Amy complains.

" I have math first too" Blaze points out.

" good us three have math first" Rouge says putting her arms round Blaze's and Amy's shoulders.

" same math with Mr Clark right?" Midnight asks, making the three nod, but Amy also groans.

"Me, Alicia, Cosmo and Cream have science first then PE" Icee says.

" yeah we have PE second period too, that's good we can all meet up before break" Blaze suggests.

" good idea blaze" I agree.

ROUGE'S POV

We each separated from them to go to math. Before we headed we all linked arms and skipped through the halls gaining some weird looks from other students. When we reached the classroom it appeared to be empty apart from a hedgehog sitting at the back. The hedgehog was black and had dark blue stripes on his quills. His chest had a patch of snow-white fur. When we got in Amy dashed to a seat at the back next to the window, Blaze sat next to her so that they could talk through the lesson. I sat in front of them then Midnight joined me. I turned my chair around so I could talk to Amy and Blaze before class started, as soon as I did Midnight followed my actions.

" who do you think that is?" Amy asked curiously.

" I don't know, looks like he could be related to Shadow, they look so alike" I say.

" Hey what's your name?" Amy shouted across the classroom. Me and Blaze just stared at her while Midnight giggled.

" Amy that was a bit rude don't you think?" Blaze asks rhetorically. Hearing this the hedgehog across the room looks at us weirdly for a minute.

" Sooooo..." Amy says breaking the silence.

" so.." Midnight repeated. After that had been said silence soon filled the room again.

" Oh well you will probably find it out later" I say reassuringly, because knowing Amy once she sets her mind on something she won't stop until does it.

"My name is Night the hedgehog, now if you don't mind this conversation is done for now" the hedgehog speaks up.

" uh yeah we talk later" Amy beams jokingly. The hedgehog- now known as Night- rolled his eyes and simply said "hmph". Hearing lots of feet shuffle I turned my chair around to see everyone entering the classroom and an impatient looking cat at the front of the class tapping his foot.

" Quickly now we have lots to do this lesson" he explained, still taping his foot. I heard Amy groan behind me and smirked. 'Fun lesson this is going to be' I thought to myself.

" Don't start whining already Miss Rose" he stated with a warning look on his face.

" Sheesh Mr Clark, what would give you that idea?" Amy asked sarcastically. He glared at her for a while but sat at his desk anyway. I saw knuckles a few in the same of row as me a few seats down. Before I could look away our eyes met. He mouthed the word 'batgirl' to me, so in return I mouthed the word 'knucklehead' to him. He crossed his arms and I could see he was clearly irritated by the nickname, I smirked in victory. After they had checked us in for registration we were given a worksheet to complete. I turned to Amy who had her worksheet half completed and was making paper airplanes out of paper from her bag, she was also making small balls of paper. She looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.

" I got bored" she whispers innocently. I roll my eyes and turn to Blaze who had finished her worksheet and was taking notes from the bored.

" damn you work fast" I say surprised.

" I study over the holidays unlike some people" she replies looking at both me and Amy.

" wake me when lessons over okay?" Amy asked, but before Blaze could reply she had already dropped her head on the table and stared out the window.

" she always do that?" Midnight asked. Me and Blaze simply nodded sweat dropping at the hedgehog.

" Miss Rose may I remind you my lesson is for doing work not sleeping" Mr Clark's voice interrupted our conversation. Amy lifted her head and shrugged then pretended to write stuff down. Satisfied the male cat turned around and began to write on the board. Amy smiled deviously while picking up another paper ball and threw it at the back of his head. When he had turned around he was fuming with anger and glared at the innocent looking pink hedgehog.

"Detention" He growled through his teeth. Me and Blaze face palmed.

" Fine by me buddy" Amy smirked. I could see Night at the back of the room looking confused. I turned my attention back to knuckles who was staring at me but looked away as soon as our eyes met.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: again thanks to everyone who let me use your ocs. Please be patient with me about the next chapter, i am mega busy now that im back at school. R&R


End file.
